Most good golf swings produce a divot in the fairway. Golf swings can also produce divots on the tee and off the fairway. Repairing divots is the customary duty of the golfer who makes them, but golfers often cannot or do not replace their divots or fill their divot holes.
Golf courses employ people to fill unrepaired divot holes. Typically, divot holes are refilled one at a time, by hand, by an individual carrying a heavy bucket and a scoop, bending down to fill each hole. This is time-consuming, strenuous, and requires that the worker walk back and forth from a golf cart to replenish the bucket's supply of repair mix. It also requires that the worker frequently re-position the golf cart to locations estimated to be the most efficient for working different areas in need of repair.